User talk:Supergubler
Happy Birthday Gubler! Supergubler (talk) 16:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC)supergubler (sophia) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Supergubler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 16:05, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Episode format We decided, early on the life of this wiki, to only add on the episodes page the summary CBS provides in each episode press release. Of course, I suspect than by now everybody around the world interested in the show has seen all the previous seasons, at least up to S7, but I cannot be sure. I've been thinking too that we could add something similar, no in the main page of each episode, - where it would go a simple link with an Spoiler Alert Warning attached, - but on a subpage of each. In any case, I hope you're aware that the links provided all over each of those episode pages lead to the unsub page (where nearly all the plot is described), and in most cases, to other character's, being it the main ones or others of interest for the episode. So, yes, I'm interested in reading your idea; please, share! :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay, real life has been busier than usual lately :-) :About your proposal: are you aware that everything you want included IS ALREADY included in the wiki? Doesn't make sense to repeat the exact same things. I do really think all that information is better suited for the articles where now is, surrounded by the unsub or notable/main characters complete info; spreading information all over the place won't help anybody to understand better any of the characters. :Going in detail: the location usually is provided by CBS in the summary of each episode. The unsub's article is already linked at least twice in each ep page. MO & profile are in the unsub's page, - the former usually verbatim, - and neither make full sense without context, to be understood knowing the background of the unsub is a must. And if something important about one of the main characters is disclosed in any give episode, is included in their respective articles, as you can see. :Something that could be included by now in former seasons episodes pages? And extended summary in a subpage out of each episode with a link in the main. If you feel up to doing that... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I thought the point was that if you want the information listed in each episode, you can refer to these pages instead of watching all 45 minutes again. dingleberry :Supergubler (talk) 23:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) sophia ::No, you don't need to watch the full episode, you need to click on 1 link, the one that leads you to the Unsub of the week page! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand, I just think that it's a hassle. You have to find the unsub to learn about the episode, why not find the episode to learn about the episode. ::Supergubler (talk) 04:12, March 17, 2014 (UTC) sophia